requiemscapefandomcom-20200214-history
The rise and fall of Mordred
Difficulty: Medium * Length: Medium * Requirements: 20 Smithing, 20 Mining, 27 Runecrafting, 61 Woodcutting, 69 Fletching and 75 Thieving. Must be able to defeat level 267 and level 327. * Starting point: Mage Edvin in Varrock Church * Reward: Excalibur (Sword with great power,ability to break Tormented Demons shield) and 250k Coins A long time had passed since the last Tormented Demon fell into the flames of Garathum. Peace was back in Requiemscape but everything comes to an end... In the shadow of the world, dark creatures lurk. One of them was Mordred an evil wizard who fought among side the demons a long time ago. But to the people of Requiem, he was no more then a forgotten soul. He was waiting for the right time to strike again, for him war never ended. A young wizard called Edvin also known as 'Books Mage' who gains power by study and hard work. He was kind and well known among the people of Varrock. Because he was wise and helpfull to the ones in need. As he was to a young adventurer whom crossed his path. As the adventurer helped Edvin they became close friends. But as all adventurers do, he left to seek adventure. There was a big festival going on in Varrock because the king had a new born son. The adventurer was there and came across his old friend, Edvin. They talked about nothing special but the wizard took his friend to his studyroom and showed him a wand. It beholds great power according to Edvin and I only trust you! Adventurer, you must travel west to one of my students. He wrote a letter to me about an ancient evil force marching far, far into the west. But I cannot make this journey, can I trust you with is? With this burden and all that comes with it? The young adventurer traveled for days into dark caves and over snowy mountains. The mountains were high and cold, winter never stopped on White Wolf Mountain. He was gazzing into his small fire that kept him warm in the night. A hot yellow light came out of his cloak and he felt it burn his skin. The wand was heavyer than before but there now was an engraving : ''Ardougne. ''The adventurer stood up and ran ,because Ardougne was a place. The adventurer came into Ardougne with nothing to go on. No real place, name or anything. He became depirate and started showing the wand to people and asking about a wizards student. Untill he came across a woman but she didn't understand anything he said. She was deaf, yet deaf but a local so she knew were to point the adventurer. West-Ardougne, a part of town haunted by a plaque. Yet he found the student whom was closed into himself. He didn't seems to have alot of contact with the outher world. But it was the student so he handed the wand to him. The student asked the adventurer for help and kind as he was so he did. The student said he was working on a cure for the city's plaque and needed help collecting. The adventurer traveled back to camelot to visit the woodsmen and he asked them for a yew stick and so they did. After that he went underground to the dwarfs of Keldarin to seek fine silver. The dwarfs gave him 2 bars of silver in return for the adventurers cloak. Then the adventurer went back to his home town Lumbridge, were he came to seek Aldam who lived in the Wizards' tower. The adventurer asked for cosmic runes and so the wizard did. The last item the student needed was a skull from a mighty skeleton who lived in darkness of the wilderness. Skeletor was its name but strong and brave as the adventurer was, he fought and slayed Skeletor to chop of its head. He walked, flew and sailed back to Ardougne, to help the student. But for a student he was powerful, he gattered his stuff and teleported them both. The adventurer opened his eyes and there he was, back at the southern wall of Varrock. At the tomb of Midarné ,he was a mighty worrior who died during the war against the demons. The student placed all the gathered items on the tombs sealed entrance with Skeletor's skull in the middel. He held a sword and started rambeling words in an ancient language and then smashed the sword through the skull into the tomb. The student began screaming, wind was blowing from everywhere into the tomb a dark purple gazing light came from inside the tomb and in a fracting everything was gone. The adventurer dreamed of demons and dark creatures murging from the ground, roaring a name. Mordred was that name, a darkend phantom on a hilltop holding a sword. The adventurer opened his eyes but the shouts of beasts were still to be heared from underground. A sillhoute come forward, it was the student. Only now he held a sword made by dark magic. Mordred , the student was no more. Dark black eternal wounds covered his face and small lignes of magic came out of the sword into the mans body. If evil had a face, it would have been Mordeds face. The adventurer stood up and faced an enemy so strong he had never encountred before. Hours on end they fought untill the adventurer fell but with the will of all that was good in the world he stood up and struck his sword into Mordred heart! Modreds sword was shaking in the dead hands of Mordred and then a dark force got ripped from the sword to become a shinning white sword! The dark spirit went in Mordred body, his eyes opened and went green but only for a few moment to then close and never open again. The adventurer picked up the now shinning white sword and knew that the war of demons began again and that he and Excalibur were the ones to stop the march of the Tormented demons!